My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is the latest cartoon based on Hasbro's popular pony toy line, specifically the fourth generation. For more information about the toys, see My Little Pony. The show's first season aired in 2010-11. It ran for a second season in 2011-12 and is expected to continue into a third. Characters Main Cast MLP:FIM stars six main characters, sometimes referred to as the "mane six" by fans. The PPC does not necessarily endorse using the wrong homophone simply because it is cute, but what can you do? Twilight Sparkle Twilight is a lavender unicorn pony with purple eyes and a purple-and-pink striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a six-pointed starburst surrounded by several smaller ones, signifying magic. Twilight is the first POV character the audience meets; if anyone is the main character, it's her. She is a student learning magic under the tutelage of Princess Celestia, so bookish and devoted to her studies that she missed out on things like friends before Celestia specifically assigned her to go make some in the town of Ponyville. Her most constant companion is a baby dragon named Spike, who assists her by finding books, taking letters, and performing other chores. She represents magic, the sixth Element of Harmony that can only exist in the presence of the other five. Pinkie Pie Pinkie is the first pony Twilight meets upon her arrival in Ponyville. She is a pink earth pony with blue eyes and a darker pink, curly mane and tail. Her cutie mark is three balloons, two blue and one yellow. She works at Sugarcube Corner, helping to bake treats for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She is happy-go-lucky, bouncy, and random to the point that even her friends think she's a little nuts sometimes. Her favorite past-time is throwing parties, seconded by pulling pranks and singing silly songs. Her craziness sometimes leads others to underestimate her, but she usually does know what she's talking about, even if she does it in a way that doesn't make sense on the surface. She represents the element of laughter. Applejack Applejack is an orange earth pony with green eyes and a straw-yellow mane and tail. She often wears a brown cowboy hat. Her cutie mark is three red apples. She lives and works at the Sweet Apple Acres farm with some of her very large family: her brother Big Macintosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, and their grandmother, Granny Smith. She is hardworking to a fault, and sometimes has trouble asking for help. Her friends know they can always count on her in a pinch. She's tough and athletic, and enjoys rounding up stray critters and finding ways to promote the Apple Family's business. She represents the element of honesty. Fluttershy Fluttershy is a pastel-colored pegasus pony, yellow with a pink mane and tail and blue-green eyes. Her cutie mark is three pink butterflies. She lives in a cottage outside of Ponyville proper and on the edge of the Everfree Forest, where she tends to the local woodland creatures she loves. A poor flier since fillyhood, she prefers to spend most of her time with her hooves on the ground. She is very shy, timid, and soft-spoken, and nearly impossible to provoke, though it has been known to happen. Her friends sometimes find her shyness and fears frustrating, but she's always willing to lend a hoof to anypony in need and can be counted on to manage just about any living thing, no matter how big and dangerous or how small and annoying. She represents the element of kindness. Rainbow Dash Rainbow is a light blue pegasus pony with pink eyes and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt shooting out of it. She is one of the pegasus ponies responsible for Ponyville's weather, though she actually lives in the clouds somewhere nearby. She is extremely athletic and competitive. Her life's ambition is to one day join the Wonderbolts, an elite team of performance fliers. She's not a big fan of work, preferring to spend her free time practicing her latest moves, but she always has her friends' backs, even putting them before her own interests at need. She is famous for being the only pony ever to perform a Sonic Rainboom—twice! She represents the element of loyalty. Rarity Rarity is a white unicorn pony with blue eyes and an elegantly styled purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark is three diamonds. She lives and works in her shop, the Carousel Boutique, where she designs and sews fashionable outfits for clients in and outside Ponyville. She has a fluffy white cat, Opalescence, and a younger sister, Sweetie Belle, who lives with their parents. She has a keen eye for detail and sometimes loses sight of the big picture, getting on others' nerves in her desire to bring her image of perfection into reality. Her friends know that she obsesses because she cares, and is always willing to give of time and talents to benefit others. She represents the element of generosity. Cutie Mark Crusaders A secondary cast that sometimes get their own episodes, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo share a quest to earn their cutie marks and no longer be "blank flanks." Scootaloo is the only one who is unrelated to one of the main characters, though she idolizes Rainbow Dash. Their shenanigans often baffle or irritate their older, wiser mentors, who keep trying to tell them they can't force a cutie mark. Themes My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is about the care and feeding of positive relationships, particularly with friends, but extending to family, community members, and outsiders, too. Its message is that even though ponies (and humans) don't always agree, that doesn't mean they can't live together, work together, and generally get along. Differences can be pretty cool, after all, since the thing that most vexes one person can be the thing at which someone else most excels. Everypony has something they're good at, and every talent is needed sometimes, whether it's book smarts, event planning, elbow grease, animal husbandry, a turn of speed, or an artistic flourish. Acceptance and tolerance, not scorn and hatred, are the key to living happily alongside people who are different from ourselves. Fandom MLP:FIM has a huge following thanks to its popularity with the Internet-using demographic. Fans call themselves "bronies" or sometimes "pegasisters" and congregate to celebrate their fanlove all over the web. The creators of the show encourage and support the fandom, even going so far as to include tips of the hat to the fanbase in the show itself. The size and breadth of bronydom is often awesome in its creativity and willingness to live the ideals of the show, but has also resulted in some fairly terrifying bad fanfiction, such as the infamous "Cupcakes." Going against the show's themes and tone in fanworks is considered a cardinal sin by some, and some folk can't help but use that to provoke negative reactions in others. MLP:FIM and the PPC Lots of Boarders happen to be fans of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, some to the extent of considering themselves bronies. At first glance this might be surprising, but when you consider Da Rules and other tenets of PPCer behavior, it starts to make sense. Generally speaking, we try to get along with others, even if their writing is terrible. OFU MLP:FIM's Official Fanfiction University is the Royal Fanfiction Academy of Equestria, and its story is "My Little Academy: Fanfiction Is Magic." It was constructed especially for the purpose on the edge of the Everfree Forest, and it is run by coordinators Glyph and Iron Gall. MLP:FIM minis are mini-Discords. Agents Native to Equestria Some agents are bronies. Other agents are actual ponies. These are them: * Dr. Kindheart * Snapshot Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) ** "Playing Pointless Games" (crossover with Saw) ** "The Edge of Insanity" (crossover with the Mario Universe) * "The Longing," Agents Fisherman and Evie (DF - SOD) * "Secret of the Rainbow Wands," Agents Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton (DMS) * "Snapback," Agents Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas (DF) Category:Continua Category:TV Series